


Hail the king

by Kindred



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), How Do I Tag, Implied Mpreg, King Thor (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Odin is dead, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Size Kink, Table Sex, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “Father is dead.” He tells Loki, his voice is tight and held a lot of anger.“All hail King Thor.” The dark-haired god says.





	Hail the king

He had been locked in the glass cell for a month, his only visitor had been his mother but today his brother showed up. He sent the guards away as he walked into his cell Loki looked up from his book with a raised eyebrow as his brother stood there. “Well, this is indeed brave you standing in my cell.” He tells him he notices a strange look on Thor’s face something has angered him and for once Loki is sure it wasn’t him.   
“Father is dead.” He tells Loki, his voice is tight and held a lot of anger.   
“All hail King Thor.” The dark-haired god says.

This seems to be the wrong thing to say as Thor grabbed Loki by his throat and pulled him from his chair slamming him onto the table. A surprised gasp left Loki’s lips as he looked up into the bright blue eyes of his angry king. “Shut up.” Thor snarled as he held his hand a little tighter around Loki’s throat just enough to make it a little uncomfortable “Did you have something to do with it?” He snarled Loki frowned at him as he laid there with a blank look on his face as if the large hand on his throat isn’t squeezing his air pip.   
“I’ve been stuck in here for the last month.” He tells him “The only visitor I’ve had has been mother.” Thor looked at him watching his face before releasing his hand from his throat, but he still kept Loki pinned to the table. “So what now?” Loki asked as he tried to sit up only for the blonde to push him back down.   
“Stay I haven’t finished with you.” He tells him with a growl as he starts to pull at Loki’s trousers. 

This is a behaviour Loki knows all too well with Thor if anything upsets him he come looking for comfort and release. “What are you after Thor?” He asked as he felt his trousers suddenly get ripped apart and flung across the room and his shirt soon follows.  
“You.” He growled as he leaned over Loki “Given as I’m the king I was given a choice with what to do with you.” This had Loki looking a little worried as Thor frees his cock from his trousers and it the heavy organ layover Loki’s crotch. “Keep you locked up; banish you to the far corners of the galaxy...” He stops and presses the head of his cock to Loki’s hole already noticing that there was slick already starting to leak out of him. “Have you executed for crimes?” He growled as he pushed his hips forward letting his cock sink in, Loki’s eyes widen letting out a gasp as he felt the large organ stretch him wide.  
“T-Thor please...” He whimpered,   
“But I promise mother I would take care of you.” He whispered as he cupped his cheek as he watched Loki’s bite his bottom lip as he felt him fill him inch by inch. Thor is big and it always amazed the blonde at how much Loki will take of him, he looked down where his cock disappeared and let his finger skim around the stretch hole where he watched Loki cry out. “You belong to me Loki I will make sure you know this.” He leaned down and growled at him and started to move his hips.

He held Loki’s hips tightly as he started to pounded into him; the room was filled with noses of skin slapping against skin, the table scraping across the floor and creaking under Thor’s brute strength and the moans and growls could be heard throughout the whole of the room. “Going to fill you with my seed white your belly swell with my child,” Thor growled as picked up his pace hitting the bundle of nerves causing Loki to cry out every time.   
“Thor!” He cried as he cums across his stomach, groaning as Loki’s body twitched around him finely made Thor cum inside of him. Whimpering the dark-haired god laid there feeling heavy and boneless, Thor rocked his hips slowly into Loki making sure he got his cum to go deep into his body. “Once we are back in my chambers I will take you again.” Loki moaned as Thor pulled out of him and then looked down at unfocused green eyes of his brother and smirked as he leaned down and kissed him softly, Loki kissed back letting Thor have all the control. 

Thor tucked his cock away and then picked Loki up he didn’t care that everyone will see that Loki was naked as they head back to his chambers. He wanted everyone to know who Loki belongs to…perhaps I should get him tattooed…he thinks to himself as he walks past people who gasped at the naked god in his arms. “You’re an arse,” Loki mumbled to him.  
“I am aware.” He smirked as he walked into his chambers.


End file.
